Le temps d'une lune
by Olo et Nat
Summary: La lune est noire. Elle croît, elle devient pleine, elle décroît. Puis elle redevient noire. Comme un espoir qui naît, grandit, s'épanouit, et finit par mourir. Ainsi va la vie… Elle dure le temps d'une lune.
1. Nuit sans lune

Auteur : Nat, comme toujours. Par ailleurs, il semblerait qu'Olo n'ait plus beaucoup de temps à consacrer à ses histoires. C'est terrible, la prépa.

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien, à part l'idée. Et encore, je doute qu'elle soit bien brillante…

Spoiler : L'histoire se passe au cours de la guerre de Kharlan, donc forcément oui, il y a du spoiler.

Warning : J'aime les trucs maniaco-dépressifs ! =D Pas vous ? Sinon, shônen-ai et léger yaoi, homophobes s'abstenir. Présence possible d'OOC, donc contre-indication pour les maniaques des personnalités respectées. Ah, et désolée d'avance pour tous les fans de Yuan ! (dont je fais partie, d'ailleurs. Oui, je sais, une fois de plus ça ne se voit pas. ^.^')

Résumé : La lune est noire. Elle croît, elle devient pleine, elle décroît. Puis elle redevient noire. Comme un espoir qui naît, grandit, s'épanouit, et finit par mourir. Ainsi va la vie… Elle dure le temps d'une lune.

OoOoOoOoO

**Lune noire**

OoOoOoOoO

_La lune était noire, ce soir-là. De nombreuses étoiles brillaient haut dans le ciel, mais elles étaient lointaines, inapprochables, intouchables. Leur trop faible lumière ne parvenait pas à percer les ténèbres de la terre…_

OoOoO

Kratos était assis près du feu de camp. Il montait la garde pendant que les autres dormaient, se reposant de leur longue journée de marche. Enfin… Mithos et Martel dormaient. Yuan, lui, devait le surveiller. Sûrement. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance, il le haïssait. En même temps, qui lui avait déjà fait confiance un jour ? Et qui ne l'avait pas haït ? Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges retint un soupir et baissa la tête. Qu'avait-il espéré ? Après tout… Il était Humain. Les demi-Elfes comme Yuan haïssent les Humains à cause des traitements qu'ils leurs infligent. A cause de ses cheveux et de ses yeux, il ressemblait à un demi-Elfe. Les Humains comme ses parents haïssent les demi-Elfes parce qu'on considère qu'ils forment une race inférieure. Et les Elfes méprisent les Humains et les demi-Elfes. Quant aux Nains… Ce sont des Nains. Ils vivent dans leurs grottes et ne s'occupent guère du monde de la surface. Kratos leva lentement la tête vers les étoiles. Il avait toujours été seul et il le resterait. Personne ne l'acceptait. Personne, sauf peut-être Mithos et Martel. Mithos, plus par principe que par autre chose. Martel, plus par pitié que par autre chose. Kratos était seul. Il l'avait toujours été, et il le resterait.

Le mercenaire frissonna et jeta une branche sèche dans le feu. Un vent froid s'était levé. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait commencé à monter la garde ? Le jeune homme n'en avait aucune idée. Quelques minutes, plusieurs heures ? Il n'en savait rien. Il savait juste que le vent soufflait. Qu'il faisait froid. Et qu'il était seul. Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi il ne laissait pas tout tomber. Pourquoi il ne partait pas en courant, loin de tout. Personne ne le regretterait, de toute façon. Et il pourrait en finir. Alors pourquoi restait-il là, devant ce feu qui ne le réchauffait pas, sans bouger, sans rien faire ? Ce serait si simple de partir... Ce n'était pas Yuan, surveillance ou non, qui l'empêcherait de régler ses comptes avec la vie. Au contraire, le demi-Elfe s'en réjouirait plutôt. Rien ne le retenait. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi...? Kratos ferma les yeux. Il savait pourquoi. Il avait peur. Peur de mourir, de disparaître. Il avait peur de la mort. Il fuyait son destin, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il était lâche. Il se dégoûtait.

Un violent frisson arracha soudain le jeune homme à ses pensées morbides. Reprenant peu à peu conscience de ce qui l'entourait, Kratos s'aperçut que son souffle faisait une buée blanche qui montait devant ses yeux. Un tremblement régulier le secouait, comme si son corps cherchait à lutter contre le froid qui l'envahissait. L'Humain voulu saisir une autre bûche à jeter dans le feu, mais le simple fait de tendre le bras lui arracha une grimace de douleur. Ses muscles engourdis par son attente passive lui faisaient mal. Si ça continuait comme ça, il allait finir par tomber malade. Ça serait le bouquet. Il ralentirait le groupe, et ça, Yuan ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Déjà qu'il le réveillait à coups de pieds dans les côtes lorsqu'il s'endormait... Kratos ferma les yeux. Combien de temps cela allait-il encore durer ? Et pourquoi ne trouvait-il pas le courage d'en finir ?

Ouvrant les yeux, le jeune mercenaire prit soudain conscience d'un mouvement sur sa gauche. Yuan se levait et s'approchait de lui, sa couverture à la main. Kratos n'osa toutefois pas tourner la tête, ayant trop peur d'être déçu à nouveau. Il se contenta de continuer à fixer le feu, se figeant au fur et à mesure que le demi-Elfe approchait. Celui-ci s'assit à côté de lui sans dire un mot et passa son bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant à lui. Le Tesseha'llan aux cheveux rouges se laissa faire, trop abasourdi pour réagir. Yuan en profita pour les entourer de son drap. D'une main, il appuya la tête de Kratos sur son épaule, puis il cessa de bouger. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent immobiles, les yeux perdus dans les flammes dansantes du feu. Ils ne se parlaient pas. Mais le corps et le cœur de Kratos se réchauffaient doucement. Il existait malgré tout, même pour Yuan. Peu à peu, le froid qui l'ankylosait s'en alla et le mercenaire se surprit à apprécier cette étreinte. Ses yeux se fermaient et il se laissa aller contre l'épaule de son compagnon d'infortune. La main du demi-Elfe dans ses cheveux ne lui pesait pas. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps avant que Kratos ne se décidât à rompre le silence.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il simplement.

Oui, pourquoi ? Pourquoi toute cette haine que lui vouait l'homme aux cheveux bleus ? Pourquoi ces semaines passées à le rabaisser sans cesse, à le blesser tant par les mots que par les coups ? Pourquoi cet acharnement ? Pourquoi lui ? Et pourquoi, maintenant, s'occuper de lui, le réchauffer ? Pourquoi venir vers lui, comme ça ? Pourquoi ce soir ? Il y en avait eu tant d'autres, des nuits que Kratos avait passées dans le froid et la solitude… Pourquoi ?

« Tais-toi. » Répondit seulement Yuan.

Ça avait toujours été ainsi. Kratos n'avait jamais eu que le droit de se taire, ce soir comme les autres. Mais ce soir, ça ne le dérangeait pas. …Ou moins. Ça ne lui faisait pas aussi mal que d'habitude. Peut-être parce que la voix du demi-Elfe était un peu plus douce. Peut-être parce que sa chaleur et son odeur enivraient le jeune Humain. Peut-être parce que la main de Yuan caressait doucement ses cheveux. Peut-être parce que Kratos ne se sentait plus seul.

OoOoOoOoO

Avant toute chose, je voudrais préciser que j'ai écrit ce truc il y a trois ans et que je l'avais complètement oublié. Je viens de le retrouver, je l'ai dépoussiéré un peu et je l'ai posté sur ce site malgré le peu de maîtrise des caractères des personnages, parce que je trouve l'idée de base pas trop pourrie (opinion totalement subjective, vous avez le droit de descendre mon texte en flèche si vous argumentez) et que de toute façon, puisqu'il est écrit, autant qu'il serve à quelque chose.

A l'origine, il s'agissait d'un texte en un seul morceau (un one-shot, quoi), mais j'ai décidé de le tronquer en cinq chapitres pour bien marquer les distinctions et les évolutions entre les différentes "lunes".

Voilà, je pense avoir tout dit. Je vous laisse libre juge pour ce chapitre et les suivants que je pense poster d'ici peu.


	2. Premiers croissants

Auteur : Nat, comme toujours.

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien, à part l'idée. Et encore, je doute qu'elle soit bien brillante…

Spoiler : L'histoire se passe au cours de la guerre de Kharlan, donc forcément oui, il y a du spoiler.

Warning : J'aime les trucs maniaco-dépressifs ! =D Pas vous ? Sinon, shônen-ai et léger yaoi, homophobes s'abstenir. Présence possible d'OOC, donc contre-indication pour les maniaques des personnalités respectées. Ah, et désolée d'avance pour tous les fans de Yuan ! (dont je fais partie, d'ailleurs. Oui, je sais, une fois de plus ça ne se voit pas. ^.^')

Résumé : La lune est noire. Elle croît, elle devient pleine, elle décroît. Puis elle redevient noire. Comme un espoir qui naît, grandit, s'épanouit, et finit par mourir. Ainsi va la vie… Elle dure le temps d'une lune.

OoOoOoOoO

**Premiers croissants**

OoOoOoOoO

_L'astre lunaire éclairait timidement les plaines, ce soir-là. La lune croissait, nuit après nuit. Sa douce lumière berçait le sommeil de la terre, offrant espoir, paix et réconfort aux âmes meurtries._

OoOoO

Kratos était assis près du feu de camp. Les autres venaient de s'allonger pour passer la nuit et ils ne tarderaient pas à rejoindre le pays des songes. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges souriait aux flammes qui ondulaient devant lui. Il savait que, dès que Martel et Mithos s'endormiraient, Yuan se lèverait pour le rejoindre. De jour, le demi-Elfe se montrait toujours aussi désagréable. Moins violent, peut-être. Mais la nuit, il s'asseyait près de l'Humain et glissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Ils ne se parlaient pas. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils restaient juste là, l'un à côté de l'autre, et cela leur suffisait. Jamais auparavant Kratos n'avait ressenti un calme semblable à celui qui l'envahissait lorsque Yuan le tenait contre lui. L'Humain ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. On faisait enfin attention à lui. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin, tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir et de comprendre. Bien que son attitude restât un mystère à bien des égards, le demi-Elfe aux cheveux bleus l'avait réconcilié avec la vie.

Une poignée de minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le demi-Elfe en question n'allât rejoindre son compagnon. Il déposa doucement sa couverture sur les épaules de Kratos qui le remercia d'un sourire hésitant. Il avait encore du mal à savoir comment agir avec cet homme imprévisible. Un instant, le jeune rouquin craignît que son vis-à-vis ne réagisse mal, mais Yuan lui rendit son sourire après être resté immobile une seconde. Il s'installa comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire, tenant l'Humain aux cheveux rebelles dans ses bras. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, respirant à pleins poumons l'odeur entêtante du guerrier aux oreilles pointues. La légère caresse de la main de Yuan dans ses cheveux l'apaisait. Kratos se demandait d'ailleurs comment son… ami faisait pour réussir à y glisser les doigts. Mais, le sommeil venant, il ne s'interrogea pas beaucoup plus et s'abandonna contre le torse qu'il sentait dans son dos. Le demi-Elfe, devinant sûrement la fatigue de l'homme aux yeux rubis qui veillait régulièrement depuis plusieurs semaines, s'allongea au sol sans le lâcher. Kratos ne lui opposa aucune résistance, heureux pour il ne savait quelle raison.

Cette raison, il la devina en se réveillant en plein milieu de la nuit. La première chose dont il eut conscience, c'était le bras de Yuan sur sa taille. La deuxième, c'était la main de Yuan toujours dans ses cheveux. La troisième, c'était que son matelas n'était autre que… Yuan. Doucement, pour ne pas réveiller son compagnon qui dormait, Kratos se redressa. Il contempla en silence le visage de porcelaine du demi-Elfe, sa bouche qu'une vie bien trop dure avait dotée d'un pli amer, ses sourcils légèrement froncés, sa mèche de cheveux turquoise qui venait chatouiller son nez. Le jeune homme l'écarta d'une main tremblante. Il essayait sans grande conviction de repousser l'idée qui s'imposait peu à peu à son esprit. Il se trompait sûrement. Ou alors il serait de nouveau trahi et abandonné. Et de toute façon, ce n'était pas _naturel_. Alors, il n'avait pas le droit... Mais... Pour une fois... Tandis qu'il regardait le visage calme de Yuan, Kratos sentait quelque chose gonfler dans sa poitrine. Quelque chose à la fois agréable et douloureux, une sorte de sentiment doux-amer qui l'attirait et l'effrayait. Il savait ce que c'était, mais il refusait de lui donner un nom. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas pour Yuan. Yuan... détestait les Humains. Et il était Humain, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, de toute façon, ils étaient tous les deux des hommes. Alors, ce genre de sentiment, c'était... déplacé. Ça valait la mort. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ?

Tout à ses questions intérieures, Kratos n'avait pas remarqué que son compagnon s'était réveillé. Yuan l'observait à son aise, devinant peut-être le terrible dilemme du jeune homme à son regard angoissé, ses joues rouges et ses lèvres mordillées. Un léger sourire vint fleurir sur celles du demi-Elfe. Ce fut à cet instant que l'Humain prit conscience de son regard océan. Kratos sentit la panique monter en lui. Yuan avait-il compris ? Comment réagirait-il ? Est-ce qu'il le mépriserait, est-ce qu'il le détesterait vraiment, cette fois ? Allait-il le dénoncer ? Est-ce que...

« Arrête de faire cette tête. Fit soudain la voix amusée de Yuan. Tu n'es pas le seul dans ce cas, tu sais. »

Kratos se figea, osant à peine respirer. Qu'est-ce que… ça voulait dire ? Yuan le comprenait ? Il n'était pas dégoûté ? Il ne… le… repoussait... pas ? L'Humain cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Il n'y croyait pas. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Pourtant… _« Tu n'es pas le seul dans ce cas. » _Cette petite phrase tournait et retournait dans sa tête, comme une douce mélodie pleine d'espoir. Est-ce que... Se pourrait-il que... Yuan était-il… Non, c'était impossible, il avait mal compris. Il avait sûrement mal compris. Yuan ne pouvait pas être… comme lui. C'était impossible ! Bien trop beau pour être vrai…

« …Kratos ? »

La voix de Yuan transperça le crâne du mercenaire aux cheveux rouges, provoquant une sorte de déclic au plus profond de lui. Cette voix grave et douce, comme il aimait l'entendre murmurer son nom… Kratos. Ce nom affreux qu'aucun parent aimant n'aurait donné à son enfant. Kratos. Ce nom horrible qui reflétait si bien la violence et la puissance dont il pouvait faire preuve en combat. Kratos. Ce nom atroce qui lui rappelait à chaque instant qu'il n'existait que pour et par les batailles qu'il gagnait. Mais aussi… Kratos. Ce nom qui lui semblait si doux lorsque c'était Yuan qui le prononçait… Kratos. Ce nom qui lui semblait si beau lorsqu'il se perdait dans l'océan des yeux du métis… Kratos. Qui, somme toute, n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre.

Le jeune homme déglutit avec difficulté. Après tout… Il allait tenter sa chance. Si Yuan était… comme lui, eh bien tant mieux. Et s'il ne l'était pas, tant pis. Au moins, il aurait essayé. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, n'est-ce pas ? Lentement, Kratos se pencha vers le visage du demi-Elfe. Son cœur, rythmé par sa peur d'être repoussé, battait si fort qu'il en avait mal. Mais Yuan ne bougeait pas. Il regardait son vis-à-vis, parfaitement immobile, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Alors, le soldat Tesseha'llan choisit de franchir le pas. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du guerrier aux cheveux bleus et se recula aussitôt, les joues brûlantes, la respiration aussi irrégulière que s'il venait de courir un cent mètres. Son compagnon le fixait toujours, le regard aussi indéchiffrable qu'avant l'initiative du rouquin. Ce dernier hésitait, son malaise devenant plus grand à chaque seconde. Que devait-il faire, maintenant ? Que pensait Yuan ? Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ? Que…

Soudain, Kratos cessa de respirer. Il sentait un contact chaud contre sa joue gauche… Son ami Sylvaranti n'avait toujours pas changé d'expression, mais il avait posé sa main sur le côté du visage de l'Humain. Son regard grenat accrocha celui, houleux comme l'onde, du jeune homme aux oreilles d'Elfe. Il lui sembla que quelque chose tanguait, mais il n'aurait pu dire s'il s'agissait de la terre qui les soutenait, de son corps tremblant ou simplement de son esprit. Ce sentiment doux-amer qui gonflait sa poitrine enflait en lui, comme s'il devait le remplir entièrement, comme s'il devait le faire éclater. La main que Yuan avait posée sur sa joue était si douce, si chaude… Ses yeux si beaux, si attirants… Sans réfléchir, Kratos se pencha de nouveau vers le métis aux mèches turquoises, comme s'il voulait plonger dans l'océan de son regard. Il ferma les yeux et pressa ses lèvres contre celles du demi-Elfe. Celui-ci déplaça sa main derrière la nuque du mercenaire, caressant ses cheveux roux. Ce fut lui qui, le premier, quémanda l'accès à la bouche de l'autre jeune homme. Sans doute jugeait-il que l'ancien soldat de l'armée Tesseha'llan n'allait pas assez vite en besogne…

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Yuan appuya la tête du combattant aux yeux rubis contre son torse. Il replaça sa couverture sur ses épaules et murmura, jouant machinalement avec une des mèches rousses de son compagnon de voyage :

« Dors. Nous devrons nous battre, demain. Repose-toi. »

Avant de fermer les yeux, Kratos jeta un regard à la lune croissante qui éclairait la nuit. Il lui sourit. Il le savait, maintenant. Il n'était plus seul. Il avait Yuan.

OoOoOoOoO

Voilà, le deuxième chapitre est terminé. Un peu plus long que le précédant, mais…

Yuan : Pas beaucoup plus intéressant. C'est ça ?

Nat : Euh… Non… Mais… Depuis quand tu recommence à donner ton avis sur mes histoires, toi ?

Yuan : Depuis une poignée de secondes approximativement.

Nat : Mais cette histoire est sérieuse ! Je ne peux quand même pas faire de délire de fin de chapitre ici !

Yuan : Nat. Tu te débrouille toujours pour détruire l'ambiance que tu te donne tant de mal à construire tout au long de tes chapitres par, justement, le blabla que tu fais à la fin de chacun d'eux. Alors, quitte à casser l'ambiance, autant que je sois là pour le faire, non ?

Nat : …Et qu'est-ce que je suis censée répondre à ça, moi ?

Kratos : Rien. Yuan a toujours raison. Surtout quand il a tort.

Nat : C'est très profond philosophiquement parlant, ça…

Hum. Bref. Puis-je espérer vous revoir au prochain chapitre ? : )


	3. Pleine lune

Auteur : Nat, comme toujours.

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien, à part l'idée. Et encore, je doute qu'elle soit bien brillante…

Spoiler : L'histoire se passe au cours de la guerre de Kharlan, donc forcément oui, il y a du spoiler.

Warning : J'aime les trucs maniaco-dépressifs ! =D Pas vous ? Sinon, shônen-ai et léger yaoi, rien de bien alarmant mais homophobes s'abstenir. Présence possible d'OOC, donc contre-indication pour les maniaques des personnalités respectées. Ah, et désolée d'avance pour tous les fans de Yuan !

Résumé : La lune est noire. Elle croît, elle devient pleine, elle décroît. Puis elle redevient noire. Comme un espoir qui naît, grandit, s'épanouit, et finit par mourir. Ainsi va la vie… Elle dure le temps d'une lune.

OoOoOoOoO

**Pleine lune**

OoOoOoOoO

_La pleine lune baignait les bois de sa lueur féérique, ce soir-là. Elle trônait haut dans le ciel parsemé d'étoiles, plus belle et lumineuse qu'elle ne l'était jamais. Son éclat réchauffait la terre même au cœur de la nuit._

OoOoO

Kratos était assis près du feu de camp. Il surveillait du coin de l'œil le manège de Mithos qui tardait à se mettre au lit, résistant difficilement à l'envie d'assommer le gamin afin d'avancer le moment où Yuan viendrait le rejoindre. Yuan… Le simple fait de penser au métis aux cheveux bleus lui donnait envie de sourire à ce monde qui ne voulait pas de lui. Parce qu'il y avait une personne sur cette terre qui lui accordait de l'importance, qui l'acceptait comme il était, qui s'inquiétait de savoir s'il avait froid, s'il était bien. Parce qu'il n'était plus seul. Parce qu'il avait Yuan. Et peu lui importait désormais qu'ils soient tous deux des hommes, que le genre de relation qu'ils entretenaient était prohibé et qu'ils seraient probablement condamnés à mort si cela devait se savoir. Tous ces détails qui l'inquiétaient durant la journée devenaient accessoires dès que le soleil disparaissait derrière l'horizon, et que se profilait la promesse d'une nuit passée aux côtés du guerrier Sylvaranti. Plus rien ne comptait à part Yuan.

Enfin, Mithos accepta d'aller se coucher. Martel l'imita après avoir échangé quelques mots avec son homologue demi-Elfe masculin. Elle adressa un sourire à Kratos en guise de bonsoir et se glissa sous ses couvertures. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme dormait à poings fermés. Kratos braqua son regard sur la silhouette allongée de Yuan, attendant impatiemment qu'il se décide à venir le retrouver. Un moment qui parut interminable au jeune homme se passa avant que le guerrier aux oreilles pointues ne se levât. Celui-ci s'avança vers le mercenaire sans emporter sa couverture, contrairement à d'habitude. Surpris, le Tesseha'llan aux cheveux roux l'interrogea du regard. Pour toute réponse, Yuan se contenta de lui sourire mystérieusement et de lui tendre la main.

« Viens. » Murmura-t-il simplement.

De plus en plus étonné, Kratos saisit la main qui lui était tendue. Il se leva et suivit Yuan qui l'entraînait vers la forêt auprès de laquelle ils campaient. Le demi-Elfe le guida à travers les épais fourrés qui tapissaient le sol, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans les bois nocturnes. La lumière de la pleine lune éclairait leur chemin, et pendant un instant le soldat aux yeux rubis se crut dans un de ces contes millénaires racontés aux enfants. Sa marraine la bonne fée apparaîtrait au détour d'un sentier qu'il n'en serait pas plus étonné que cela. Toutefois, ce ne fut pas une petite créature avec des ailes et une baguette magique qui apparut lorsque les deux marcheurs contournèrent le tronc d'un chêne centenaire, mais une clairière tapissée de fougères et de bruyère. Une mousse épaisse et moelleuse recouvrait le sol, invitant les deux hommes à venir s'allonger sur le lit qu'elle leur offrait. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Kratos.

« Normalement, le prince charmant emmène sa princesse dans une clairière tapissée de fleurs et où coule un ruisseau agrémenté d'une charmante petite cascade… Remarqua-t-il à voix basse. Et si en plus il peut y avoir un arc-en-ciel quelque part, alors c'est parfait… »

Yuan haussa un sourcil avant de lever les yeux au toit de feuilles que leur offraient les hauts arbres de la forêt, et entraîna son compagnon au centre de la clairière, serrant sa main un peu plus fort. Il s'assit sur le tapis de mousse et l'Humain aux cheveux rebelles l'imita, le cœur battant soudain un peu plus vite et la respiration un peu plus rapide, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Il ne disait rien, restant juste à côté de l'homme qui donnait enfin un sens à sa vie, et profitant de cet instant qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Son regard grenat s'attarda sur leur deux mains encore liées, puis remonta le long du bras du Sylvaranti jusqu'à son épaule. Il pouvait deviner, derrière le tissu blanc de sa chemise, les dessins des muscles de Yuan. Kratos l'avait déjà vu torse nu et, en toute honnêteté, il l'avait trouvé plutôt agréable à regarder, pour un homme. Mais à la lumière de leur toute nouvelle relation, cette innocente remarque prenait une dimension toute différente. Une dimension qui fit frissonner le combattant Tesseha'llan lorsque les doigts de son ami effleurèrent sa joue. L'ayant remarqué, Yuan retira sa main et demanda à mi-voix pour ne pas rompre l'ambiance magique du lieu :

« Tu as froid ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, il dégrafa sa cape et la passa autour des épaules du jeune Humain qu'il attira contre lui. Kratos se laissa faire, posant sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du demi-Elfe. Il ferma les yeux, respirant le parfum si particulier du métis et auquel il était totalement incapable de donner un nom mais qui le calmait et l'apaisait. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, sans prononcer une parole, Yuan se contentant de caresser les cheveux du mercenaire, Kratos se laissant bercer par sa respiration tranquille. Finalement, le jeune homme aux cheveux roux ouvrit les yeux et s'écarta un peu du guerrier au sang mêlé, posant une main sur son épaule. Yuan plongea son regard envoûtant dans le sien et murmura :

« Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi je t'ai amené ici… »

Il avait une voix si douce… Son regard brûlant ne lâcha pas les yeux de Kratos tandis qu'il passait un bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui. Doucement, l'épéiste déplaça sa main derrière le cou de l'homme au catogan, les battements de son cœur se faisant de plus en plus irréguliers.

« Oui… »

Kratos appuya ses lèvres contre celles du métis, entourant sa nuque de ses bras. Yuan laissa sa cape glisser des épaules de l'Humain et posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'empêcher de se reculer. Un long frisson parcourut le corps du bretteur aux mèches rebelles, qui se pressa un peu plus contre l'autre homme. De doux et tendre, leur baiser devint plus passionné. Tout à coup, le demi-Elfe renversa son compagnon sur le lit de fougères et se plaça au dessus de lui, dévorant sa bouche avec une ardeur non dissimulée et étouffant par la même occasion son cri de surprise. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le besoin d'oxygène se faisant impérieusement sentir, Yuan ouvrit le col du débardeur violet de Kratos. Le rouquin l'arrêta dans son geste et retira de lui-même son vêtement, ignorant la rougeur de ses joues qui trahissait son malaise. Le regard du métis Sylvaranti sur lui précéda de peu ses caresses, et l'ancien soldat oublia bien vite sa pudeur. Il ne pensait plus qu'à Yuan. Yuan et ses baisers Yuan et ses mains qui parcouraient son corps Yuan et ses cheveux qui chatouillaient sa peau. Un gémissement de plaisir lui échappa alors que le guerrier aux yeux océan mordilla l'un de ses tétons, mais il se figea en réalisant soudain que le demi-sang en profitait pour détacher l'une de ses ceintures.

« Arrête ! »

Ce fut lorsque Yuan lui adressa un regard étonné et fiévreux que Kratos réalisa que c'était _lui_ qui venait de crier. Il détourna le regard, tremblant. Bien sûr, il le voulait. Il voulait être _son_ Kratos, lui appartenir, à lui seul. Il voulait être sien, il le voulait vraiment. Mais là, maintenant, tout de suite… Le désir n'empêche pas la peur de saisir un cœur, aussi courageux et décidé fût-il. Et… Ce n'était pas un peu tôt, aussi ? Il n'y avait pas moyen d'attendre encore un peu ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Fit la voix un peu rauque de Yuan à son oreille. Je sais ce que je fais.

-Yuan… Murmura Kratos, le souffle court.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Kratos choisit de lui faire confiance. Il ferma les yeux et laissa le demi-Elfe de Sylvarant achever de le déshabiller. Celui-ci retira rapidement ses propres vêtements et, durant les longues minutes qui suivirent, plus rien n'exista hormis cette clairière, seul témoin de l'union de leurs corps. Lorsque la passion laissa la place à l'épuisement, Yuan se laissa retomber à côté du rouquin qui se colla à lui. Il les recouvrit tous deux de sa cape et, à demi somnolent, glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de son amant avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Avant de s'endormir à son tour, Kratos adressa un sourire à la pleine lune dont les rayons perçaient les ramures des arbres jusqu'au sol.

« Il m'a dit… "_Je t'aime_"… »

OoOoOoOoO

Omg. C'est quoi cette chose ? O.ô

Yuan : C'est un texte, Nat. Et je serais toi, je n'en serais vraiment pas fier. Même s'il date de trois ans.

Nat : Nan, sérieux, c'est vraiment moi qui ais écrit ça ?

Kratos : Oui, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial, ce texte ? Ah, il faudrait peut-être que je le lise, non ?

Yuan : Nan, nan, nan. Ça risque de ne pas te plaire.

Kratos : Ah, elle a osé… ?

Yuan : Oui, elle a osé. C'est super mal écrit, y'a rien de bien intéressant et en plus, il me semble que t'es uke. =D

Kratos : …NAT !

Bref. Encore un chapitre terminé. Et, pardon à toutes celles qui l'espéraient, non, ce n'est pas un happy end… On se retrouve au prochain chapitre !


	4. Derniers croissants

Auteur : Nat, comme toujours.

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien, à part l'idée. Et encore, je doute qu'elle soit bien brillante…

Spoiler : L'histoire se passe au cours de la guerre de Kharlan, donc forcément oui, il y a du spoiler.

Warning : J'aime les trucs maniaco-dépressifs ! =D Pas vous ? Sinon, shônen-ai et léger yaoi, homophobes s'abstenir. Présence possible d'OOC, donc contre-indication pour les maniaques des personnalités respectées. Ah, et désolée d'avance pour tous les fans de Yuan ! (dont je fais partie, d'ailleurs. Oui, je sais, une fois de plus ça ne se voit pas. ^.^')

Résumé : La lune est noire. Elle croît, elle devient pleine, elle décroît. Puis elle redevient noire. Comme un espoir qui naît, grandit, s'épanouit, et finit par mourir. Ainsi va la vie… Elle dure le temps d'une lune.

OoOoOoOoO

**Derniers croissants**

OoOoOoOoO

_Les derniers croissants de lune s'accrochaient encore au ciel nocturne, ce soir-là. Ils étaient chaque soir plus minces, plus ternes, plus imparfaits, mais ils étaient là. Ils refusaient encore de laisser l'obscurité gagner la terre et les cœurs._

OoOoO

Kratos était assis près du feu de camp. Il souriait, à l'ombre et aux flammes, d'un sourire lointain et rêveur qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Chaque soir, il lui semblait revivre cette nuit où Yuan et lui s'étaient unis, cette nuit où ils n'avaient fait qu'un et où son amant lui avait murmuré qu'il l'aimait. Cette nuit… Le jeune homme aux cheveux roux ferma les yeux, laissant ses souvenirs submerger son esprit, courir sur sa peau, enflammer son corps. Toutes ces images, toutes ces sensations qui brûlaient dans sa mémoire lui paraissaient parfois si réelles qu'il croyait presque sentir les doigts de son demi-Elfe le caresser, son souffle le chatouiller, son odeur l'enivrer. Mais lorsque, tremblant de tous ses membres et l'esprit troublé, il ouvrait les yeux pour voir le visage du guerrier Sylvaranti, l'Humain se trouvait seulement face à la danse du feu dans son âtre de pierres, uniquement entouré de l'ombre de la nuit. Alors il souriait. De son sourire lointain et rêveur, que Mithos qualifiait de mélancolique. Il souriait aux flammes qui l'éblouissaient et qui l'empêchaient de voir, de l'autre côté du brasier, Yuan rire et plaisanter avec Martel. Il souriait, et il s'enfermait dans ses souvenirs pour ne plus entendre le rire clair de son amie, pour ne plus sentir le froid qui l'engourdissait un peu plus chaque nuit. Pour oublier que Yuan mettait chaque soir un peu de temps pour le rejoindre. Pour ne plus se souvenir que des mots qu'il lui avait murmuré, cette nuit-là.

Mais malgré tous ses efforts pour l'ignorer, le rire de Martel continuait de résonner dans la plaine où ils avaient installé leur campement pour passer la nuit. Et ce rire si joyeux, si clair, si pur s'élevait dans le ciel, rebondissait contre les étoiles et retombait sur Kratos, l'écrasant de son honnêteté immaculée. Il se dressait tout autour de lui, remplissait l'air et l'étouffait. Et le jeune Humain, malgré toute la confiance qu'il avait en son Yuan, malgré ces trois petits mots murmurés une nuit d'amour, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que signifiait ce rire. Comme il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Yuan marchait de plus en plus souvent à côté de Martel, ou pourquoi était-ce vers elle que son regard océan se tournait le plus souvent lors du repas du soir. Mais plus il se posait ces questions, plus le Tesseha'llan aux cheveux de feu redoutait d'en connaître les réponses. Soupirant suffisamment faiblement pour que ses deux amis ne l'entendent pas, le mercenaire ébouriffé leva les yeux vers la lune qui éclairait la nuit. Elle décroissait, il le savait. Bientôt, elle disparaîtrait entièrement, pour mieux briller lors de son prochain cycle… Kratos frissonna. Certaines choses s'en allaient pour mieux revenir par la suite, c'était vrai. Mais d'autres, plus nombreuses, tellement plus nombreuses, ne revenaient jamais…

Soudain, l'ancien soldat sursauta en sentant qu'on lui déposait quelque chose sur les épaules. Il tourna un peu la tête et aperçut Yuan, qui le fixait de son habituel air altier. Comme toujours, il venait de le recouvrir de sa couverture, et comme toujours, il allait s'asseoir près de lui et passer la nuit à ses côtés. Ce fut à cet instant que Kratos prit conscience du silence qui les entourait. Le rire de Martel s'était tu. Elle était allée se coucher et dormait. Et lui, il pouvait enfin respirer.

Le jeune homme à l'épaisse chevelure rousse n'opposa aucune résistance à son amant lorsque celui-ci l'attira contre lui. Il se laissa aller contre le torse désormais familier de son compagnon de route et souffla, dévoilant enfin la peur qui hantait son cœur :

« C'est moi que tu aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas elle. Tu me l'as dit… »

Pas de réponse. Kratos attendit, anxieux. Que signifiait ce silence ? Comment devait-il l'interpréter ? Pourquoi Yuan ne répondait-il pas ? Tout à coup, le guerrier Tesseha'llan sentit dans ses cheveux la caresse de la main du demi-Elfe, et sur son cou celle de ses lèvres. Presque au même moment, sa voix grave s'éleva, douce et profonde comme un murmure, apaisant pour une nuit les craintes de l'épéiste.

« Tu es idiot, Kratos. »

L'Humain sourit, rassuré. Ce n'était pas elle. C'était encore lui. Yuan lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, et il ne revenait pas sur cette parole. Kratos leva de nouveau les yeux vers la lune, et son sourire se ternit quelque peu. Oui. Yuan l'assurait que c'était lui qui comptait, pas elle. Mais demain, le métis aux cheveux turquoise marcherait encore à côté de Martel, il lui sourirait encore, il la regarderait encore, il fera encore résonner son rire. Et demain, il mettra encore un peu plus de temps pour rejoindre le jeune soldat Tesseha'llan de l'autre côté du feu…

Alors, pour ne plus voir les croissants de l'astre nocturne qui s'amincissaient nuit après nuit, Kratos ferma les yeux et s'enferma dans ses rêves, blotti contre un homme dont il espérait encore hanter les pensées et refusant de voir la nouvelle lune qui se profilait déjà dans le ciel couleur d'encre.

OoOoOoOoO

Voilà. Ce qui aurait dû être le dernier chapitre va bientôt suivre. Oui, ce qui aurait dû. Parce que je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie d'enfoncer encore un peu le clou, et je me suis amusée à écrire il y a peu deux séquelles que je posterais très prochainement, si jamais il y a encore quelqu'un qui voudra lire ma fic malgré les mauvais traitements infligés à Kratos et à la réputation de Yuan…

^.^'


	5. Lune noire

Auteur : Nat, comme toujours.

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien, à part l'idée. Et encore, je doute qu'elle soit bien brillante…

Spoiler : L'histoire se passe au cours de la guerre de Kharlan, donc forcément oui, il y a du spoiler.

Warning : J'aime les trucs maniaco-dépressifs ! =D Pas vous ? Sinon, shônen-ai et léger yaoi, homophobes s'abstenir. Présence possible d'OOC, donc contre-indication pour les maniaques des personnalités respectées. Ah, et désolée d'avance pour tous les fans de Yuan ! (dont je fais partie, d'ailleurs. Oui, je sais, une fois de plus ça ne se voit pas. ^.^')

Résumé : La lune est noire. Elle croît, elle devient pleine, elle décroît. Puis elle redevient noire. Comme un espoir qui naît, grandit, s'épanouit, et finit par mourir. Ainsi va la vie… Elle dure le temps d'une lune.

OoOoOoOoO

**Lune noire**

OoOoOoOoO

_La lune était noire, ce soir-là. De nombreuses étoiles brillaient haut dans le ciel, mais elles étaient lointaines, froides, cruelles. Leur trop faible lumière ne parvenait plus à percer les ténèbres de la terre…_

OoOoO

Kratos n'était pas assis près du feu de camp. Il s'était levé, calmement, peut-être un peu trop, et avait baragouiné quelque chose à propos d'un quelconque bruit qu'il aurait entendu et qu'il voulait vérifier. Il n'avait pas attendu de réponse. Il savait qu'il n'y en aurait pas. Il s'était éloigné, tout aussi calmement, jusqu'à disparaître dans l'ombre froide de la nuit. Il s'était éloigné du feu, de Yuan et de Martel. Il ne savait pas exactement où est-ce qu'il allait comme ça, ni où il comptait s'arrêter. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et eux.

Son pas tranquille, sa respiration sereine et son visage de marbre donnait à voir l'image d'un jeune homme maître de lui, inatteignable dans sa carapace, intouchable. Pourtant, Kratos le savait, il était touché. Ses pensées bouillonnaient en lui, s'arrêtaient, se bousculaient, s'entremêlaient, s'entrechoquait. Derrière le rideau rouge sang de ses cheveux, le vert sombre de l'herbe se mélangeait à l'encre de Chine du ciel nocturne. Et ce ne fut qu'en sentant la morsure du vent glacé sur son visage que le mercenaire comprit qu'il pleurait. Il cessa de marcher et porta lentement sa main à sa joue, suivant du doigt la traînée brûlante et salée que ses larmes y avaient tracée. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pleuré ? Il ne s'en souvenait même plus. Doucement, l'Humain aux cheveux rouges éloigna sa main de son visage. Sa main qui lui paraissait si blanche sous la lumière fantomatique des étoiles. Sa main aux bouts des doigts brillants, humidifiés par les larmes. Sa main qui lui semblait soudain étrangère à lui-même, comme si c'était une espèce de gant de chair mou et pataud qu'on lui aurait collé là parce qu'il en fallait une. Comme on l'avait collé au monde parce qu'il fallait un héritier à la famille des Aurion. Il ne servait à rien. Personne ne l'attendait, personne ne l'aimait. Non, personne. Pas même… Yuan.

Un rire désabusé résonna soudain dans la nuit autour de lui. Kratos eut besoin de quelques secondes pour réaliser pleinement que ce rire un peu fou, ce rire mort et glacé qui lui donnait envie de pleurer encore plus était le sien. Il ne le fit pas taire. Ce rire, tout comme sa main, tout comme ses larmes, lui était totalement étranger. Il n'était pas lui. Il n'était plus lui. Il n'y avait plus de Kratos Aurion. Il avait été touché. A mort. Quelque chose cognait dans sa poitrine, lui faisant un peu plus mal à chaque seconde, à chaque battement. Yuan l'avait trahi.

Oh, bien sûr, il l'avait vu venir. Ou plutôt, il l'aurait vu venir, s'il l'avait voulu. Seulement voilà, quand on est un jeune crétin en mal d'affection doublé d'un utopiste à la noix, on est prêt à croire n'importe quoi. Même les absurdités les plus évidentes.

Ce soir-là, Yuan, une fois de plus, s'était assis près de Martel, de l'autre côté du feu. Il lui avait parlé comme d'habitude, de tout et de rien, de ce dont il ne parlait jamais avec Kratos. Il l'avait fait rire. Il lui avait sourit. S'était rapproché. Avait baissé d'un ton. Et lui avait passé un anneau au doigt. Alors seulement, l'Humain aux cheveux rouges avait compris. Il n'était rien pour le guerrier Sylvaranti, qu'une façon plus ou moins agréable de passer le temps. C'était Martel qu'il voulait. Et, comme il le lui avait dit, Kratos était idiot. Du moins, suffisamment pour s'être imaginé qu'on pouvait l'aimer pour lui.

Le mercenaire aux cheveux roux essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur. Il se mordit la lèvre pour retenir une nouvelle vague de sanglots, si violemment qu'il se l'ouvrit, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Et soudain, il se reprit. Non, c'était impossible ! Il avait dû se tromper, il s'était sûrement trompé ! Yuan lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Il le lui avait dit ! Perdu, ne sachant plus que croire, le jeune homme leva les yeux vers le ciel à la recherche d'un soutient, d'une réponse. Mais la lune était noire, et le ciel s'était fermé.

Kratos baissa la tête. C'est alors qu'il l'entendit. Un bruit de pas feutré, léger, comme une simple caresse sur les brins d'herbe de la plaine. Une bouffée d'espoir gonfla son cœur. Yuan ! C'était Yuan ! Il en était sûr ! Un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se retournait vers la personne arrivant. Ce sourire se figea. Puis disparut. C'était bien Yuan, oui… Mais un Yuan que le soldat Tesseha'llan ne reconnaissait pas. Un Yuan aux traits durs, austères, qui le dévisageait avec tant de haine, tant de dégoût dans le regard… Incapable de bouger, Kratos fixait avec incompréhension le visage fermé du demi-Elfe. Pourquoi… ? Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait…

Le guerrier aux cheveux bleus s'avança d'un pas et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de l'Humain avant de s'éloigner définitivement de lui. A ces mots, Kratos sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait douloureusement, son esprit restait bloqué sur cette phrase, cette phrase maudite qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais entendre. Il aurait mille fois préféré se crever lui-même les tympans plutôt que de l'avoir entendue. Yuan avait disparu. Il avait froid, si froid… Yuan… Pourquoi ? Le Tesseha'llan porta ses doigts à sa lèvre éclatée et sursauta en sentant un liquide poisseux coller à sa peau. Il regarda sa main aux doigts couverts de sang. Son sang…

« C'est… C'est… à cause de ça ? »

Une larme, une unique larme coula le long de sa joue. La seule. La dernière. Il lui avait dit…

_« Si seulement tu n'avais pas été Humain, Kratos… peut-être que j'aurais pu t'aimer. »_

…Qu'il l'aimait…

OoOoOoOoO

^.^

Que celles qui votent pour que Yuan et l'auteur aillent au bûcher lèvent la main ! Non, Mithos. Un seul vote par personne. Baisse cette main gauche !

Voilà, c'était une des premières fics que j'ai écrit après avoir découvert ce merveilleux jeu qu'est Tales of Symphonia. Sinon, vous avez sans doute pu constater que déjà à l'époque j'aimais torturer ce pauvre Kratos…

Kratos : Mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait, à cette cinglée ?

Nat : Rien. La cinglée trouve juste que tu es un personnage qu'on peut facilement mettre dans toutes sortes de situations désagréables, et j'avoue prendre plaisir à te faire souffrir. La douleur te va si bien…

Yuan : D'ailleurs, arrivé à ce stade, on appelle ça du sadisme.

Nat : …Vraiment ?


	6. La lune est une menteuse

Auteur : Nat, comme toujours.

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien, à part l'idée. Et encore, je doute qu'elle soit bien brillante…

Spoiler : L'histoire se passe au cours de la guerre de Kharlan, donc forcément oui, il y a du spoiler.

Warning : J'aime les trucs maniaco-dépressifs ! =D Pas vous ? Sinon, shônen-ai et léger yaoi, homophobes s'abstenir. Présence possible d'OOC, donc contre-indication pour les maniaques des personnalités respectées. Ah, et désolée d'avance pour tous les fans de Yuan ! (dont je fais partie, d'ailleurs. Oui, je sais, une fois de plus ça ne se voit pas. ^.^')

Résumé : La lune est noire. Elle croît, elle devient pleine, elle décroît. Puis elle redevient noire. Comme un espoir qui naît, grandit, s'épanouit, et finit par mourir. Ainsi va la vie… Elle dure le temps d'une lune.

OoOoOoOoO

**Séquelle**

**La lune est une menteuse**

OoOoOoOoO

Accoudé à la fenêtre de sa chambre, Kratos observait silencieusement le ciel torturé de Derris-Kharlan. Il pouvait deviner, à travers l'étrange danse des nuages noirs et violets, la fragile clarté de la lune qui s'élevait dans le soir tombant. Le prétendu héros soupira. De la planète de Mana, il lui était impossible de contempler les astres nocturnes. La tempête qui faisait sans cesse rage dans l'atmosphère de l'énorme boule d'énergie l'en empêchait constamment.

Dans son dos, le bruit caractéristique de l'ouverture d'une porte coulissante se fit entendre, suivit de pas se rapprochant. Kratos ne bougea pas. Son visiteur le rejoignit à la fenêtre et s'y accouda à son tour, se perdant également dans l'examen du ciel. Du coin de l'œil, l'ancien mercenaire promu sauveur du monde distingua une chevelure blonde, sans doute celle de Mithos. En effet, la voix juvénile de l'adolescent se fit entendre presque aussitôt.

« Tu sais, pour Martel… Je sais pourquoi elle a survécu dans son cristal.

-Parce qu'elle est l'incarnation de la déesse du monde ? » Hasarda Kratos d'une voix lasse.

Mithos secoua la tête. Il se tourna vers son professeur.

« Non. Non, c'est parce qu'il existe un moyen de séparer le corps de l'âme. Si notre corps meurt mais que notre âme a été placée en sécurité dans notre cristal, elle survit dedans jusqu'à ce qu'on lui trouve un nouveau corps.

-Charmant programme. » Commenta simplement l'adulte, sceptique.

Mais le plus jeune ne parut pas s'en rendre compte. Il poursuivit, les yeux brillants d'une lueur étrange que Kratos voyait s'allumer de plus en plus souvent dans son regard –et qui l'alarmait de plus en plus.

« Pour l'instant, ce n'est encore qu'une hypothèse, mais je suis sûr qu'elle peut être vérifiée. Et si c'est vrai, nous pourrons faire revenir Martel ! Elle vivra de nouveau avec nous, Kratos ! Tu te rends compte ? Mais j'ai juste besoin d'un… euh…

« …Cobaye. » Acheva l'Humain d'un ton blasé.

Mithos eut un rire gêné.

« Je dirais plutôt volontaire pour tenter une expérience enrichissante.

-C'est du pareil au même, Mithos. »

Il y eut un silence, troublé seulement par les respirations calmes des deux amis qui se replongèrent dans l'étude du ciel tourmenté. Puis Kratos soupira et demanda :

« Et tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'assez fou pour t'aider ? »

Pas de réponse. L'homme aux cheveux roux jeta un regard étonné à son compagnon, pour se rendre compte que ce dernier le fixait avec une intensité surprenante. Comprenant aussitôt où il voulait en venir, le héros aux yeux rubis secoua la tête.

« N'y pense même pas. Si tu veux vraiment mener à bien cette folie, demande à Yuan. Martel était sa fiancée, après tout. » Jeta-t-il d'un ton plus acide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

A ces mots, les traits du blondin se déformèrent en une grimace furieuse.

« Ne parle pas de ça ! »

Kratos se détourna, souriant tristement.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, ne compte pas sur ma participation à ton projet insensé. Nous avons déjà fait bien assez de bêtises en scindant le monde en deux et en instaurant cette stupide structure d'Elu et de régénération.

-C'était le seul moyen de sauver les deux pays ! Se défendit le cadet. Oh, s'il-te-plaît Kratos ! Je t'en prie, accepte ! Tu es le seul à qui je peux demander ça !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il n'y a que toi qui soit Humain, ici. »

Silence. Le mercenaire se figea.

« Et quel est le rapport ? »

Mithos sourit.

« Si mon hypothèse est bonne, les cristaux peuvent nous permettre de nous séparer de tout lien physique avec notre corps. Plus d'âge, plus de race…

-Plus de race ? »

Le sourire du jeune invocateur se fit un peu plus fou.

« Non. Plus de race ! Plus de discrimination ! Nous ne vieillirons plus, nous ne serons plus différents les uns des autres ! Et le monde connaîtra enfin la paix, Kratos ! Oh, je t'en supplie, accepte ! »

Kratos baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Plus de race…

« De toute façon, qu'as-tu à perdre ? Questionna Mithos en désespoir de cause.

-…Rien.

-Et qu'as-tu à gagner ?

-…

-Kratos ?

-...Tout. »

L'homme aux cheveux de feu leva les yeux vers le ciel. Les nuages violets se faisaient et se défaisaient à une vitesse qui donnait le vertige, mais derrière leur danse absurde, il distingua la forme ronde de la lune qui entamait sa course dans le ciel. Elle était pleine, brillante comme un diamant, comme une promesse d'espoir qui s'offrait à lui. Plus de différence… Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Mithos le vit. Il sourit aussi.

« Viens. »

Tous deux quittèrent la pièce.

OoOoO

Lorsque Kratos s'éveilla de l'opération, il était seul dans sa chambre, allongé dans son lit et torse nu. Sous la couverture qui le recouvrait, il sentait sur sa poitrine le poids glacé de son cristal bleuté, à l'abri dans son écrin de minerai inhibiteur. Le ciel qu'il voyait de loin à travers sa fenêtre était d'un gris mouillé, signe que le jour ne tarderait pas à se lever. Le jeune homme resta un long moment immobile et pensif, cherchant ce qui avait bien pu changer chez lui. Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement différent d'avant, hormis le fait qu'il ressentait une légère source de chaleur dans son dos. Mithos lui avait vaguement parlé d'effets secondaires indésirables, mais le serti-clé devrait les annuler au bout d'un moment, aussi ne s'en inquiéta-t-il pas.

La porte coulissante de sa chambre s'ouvrit, et Kratos tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. Il s'attendait à voir Mithos ou Pronyma, peut-être même Kvar, voire Forcystus. Ce fut Yuan qui entra.

Le demi-Elfe aux cheveux bleus s'avança de quelques pas. Il avait encore l'expression froide et arrogante qui ne le quittait plus depuis des années. Kratos ne savait plus quand est-ce qu'il la lui avait vue pour la première fois. Il ne savait plus si c'était avant ou après la mort de Martel. Mais cela importait peu. Yuan était venu le voir. Même s'il semblait toujours aussi peu soucieux de se montrer agréable.

L'épéiste aux cheveux rouges ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il se redressa, faisant glisser sa couverture. Yuan fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Son regard océan passait du cristal qui brillait sur le torse de son compagnon à quelque chose que lui seul voyait dans son dos. Lentement, Kratos tourna la tête, et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc. Il vit, par-dessus son épaule, une forme turquoise faite de mana pur qui battait doucement l'air. Une aile. Une aile, qui partait de son dos et s'étendait librement dans l'air. Il avait des ailes. Cette chaleur… C'était donc ça !

L'Humain se retourna brusquement vers son compagnon d'armes qui le regardait d'une façon étrange. Soudain, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna en direction de la porte. Kratos voulut le rappeler, refusant de le laisser s'éloigner à nouveau.

« Yuan ! »

L'homme aux cheveux bleus ne se retourna pas.

« Pauvre idiot. » Se contenta-t-il de murmurer d'une voix étranglée avant de quitter précipitamment la pièce.

Kratos resta seul dans sa chambre. Seul avec son cristal, seul avec ces ailes qui battaient dans son dos, seul avec ses pensées. Son regard rubis glissa vers sa fenêtre, à travers laquelle il vit de nouveau son amie la lune qui achevait sa longue descente vers l'ouest. Elle était toujours pleine. Un sourire amer étira les lèvres du guerrier. Il ne l'écouterait plus jamais. Il ne lui ferait plus jamais confiance. Il n'aimerait plus personne, plus jamais.

La lune est une menteuse.

OoOoOoOoO

Oui, je sais, ça ne s'arrange pas leur affaire. ^.^' Pardon, mais c'était trop tentant !

Yuan : Et… il reste un dernier chapitre après celui-là, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut que j'appréhende à l'avance, je suppose ?

Nat : Oui. Surtout qu'il te concerne principalement. Mais je n'ai pas encore fini de l'écrire, alors il te faudra patienter encore un peu…

Kratos : Je vais craquer. Je vais craquer. Je vais craquer.

Mithos : Nat ! Tu veux un conseil ? ^.^

Nat : …?

Mithos : Cours, Forest. Cours. =D

Kratos : JE CRAQUE !

Nat : WAAAAAH !

Yuan : Kratos ! Etripe-la pour moi, tu veux ?

Ahem. Je pense poster la suite d'ici peu quand même, alors à la prochaine !


	7. Lune de miel

Auteur : Nat, comme toujours.

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien, à part l'idée. Et encore, je doute qu'elle soit bien brillante…

Spoiler : L'histoire se passe au cours de la guerre de Kharlan, donc forcément oui, il y a du spoiler.

Warning : J'aime les trucs maniaco-dépressifs ! =D Pas vous ? Sinon, shônen-ai et léger yaoi, homophobes s'abstenir. Présence possible d'OOC, donc contre-indication pour les maniaques des personnalités respectées. Ah, et désolée d'avance pour tous les fans de Yuan ! (dont je fais partie, d'ailleurs. Oui, je sais, une fois de plus ça ne se voit pas. ^.^')

Résumé : La lune est noire. Elle croît, elle devient pleine, elle décroît. Puis elle redevient noire. Comme un espoir qui naît, grandit, s'épanouit, et finit par mourir. Ainsi va la vie… Elle dure le temps d'une lune.

OoOoOoOoO

**Séquelle**

**Lune de miel**

OoOoOoOoO

« IL A FAIT QUOI ? ! ? »

Les objets posés sur le bureau du seigneur Yuan tremblèrent lorsqu'il en frappa la surface plane des deux mains. En face du Séraphin, Kvar rentra la tête dans les épaules en bénissant Martel d'avoir mis ce pauvre meuble innocent entre lui et son supérieur. Il s'éclaircit nerveusement la gorge et se répéta, tout en se demandant s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu pour lui, finalement, qu'il soit allé faire son rapport directement au seigneur Yggdrasill. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Yuan Ka-Fai, célèbre parmi les Désians pour son sang-froid et son esprit critique, puisse s'énerver aussi rapidement pour une babiole qui ne le concernait même pas.

« Le seigneur Kratos, reprit-il d'une voix déjà bien moins assurée que la première fois, s'est rebellé contre notre maître et a mené une attaque, hélas couronnée de succès, contre ma ferme humaine. Il a totalement détruit mon système de vidéo-surveillance, ma chaîne de montage des exsphères et une partie du système de téléportation. De plus, il a tué ou blessé près de la moitié de mes hommes et a libéré tous les cobayes sur lesquels aucune exsphère n'avait encore été implantée. Il a également libéré le cobaye A002, portant la seule exsphère parfaite que j'ai réussi à créer, et s'est enfuit avec elle…

-Avec l'exsphère ? Questionna Yuan en haussant un sourcil.

-Non, avec la fille. Le cobaye A002 est une femelle. »

Le demi-Elfe aux cheveux bleus posa les coudes sur son bureau et se massa les tempes, l'air soudain très las. Il soupira et fit un geste vague de la main en direction de la porte.

« Je vois. Tu peux disposer. »

Kvar hésita une seconde et hasarda :

« Monseigneur… Pour ce qui est du prix des travaux de réparation…

-Tu. Peux. Disposer. » Répéta Yuan en dardant sur lui un regard meurtrier.

Le blondin ne se le fit pas redire une troisième fois.

Resté seul, le Séraphin aux ailes lavande soupira de nouveau. Il resta immobile pendant quelques minutes, puis il se leva. Il alla décrocher sa cape rouge et noire de la patère où il l'avait suspendue et quitta son bureau d'un pas mécanique. Tandis marchait en direction du téléporteur principal de Welgaïa, il croisa Pronyma. La jeune femme avait semblait être particulièrement embêtée, et un air de soulagement se peignit sur ses traits lorsqu'elle aperçut son supérieur. Aussitôt, elle se précipita vers lui.

« Seigneur Yuan ! Il y a eu un problème avec le transfert du cristal du fils de l'Elu Tesseha'llan, et c'est le seigneur Kratos qui est chargé de régler ce genre d'affaire. Est-ce que vous sauriez où il est présentem…

-En lune de miel ! » Coupa Yuan en repoussant sans ménagement la pauvre chef des Cardinaux Désians.

Il s'éloigna sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. En prenant place dans le téléporteur, le guerrier millénaire se passa une main sur le visage.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse être capable de tels enfantillages… C'est bien le jour pour partir en voyage de noce ! »

Une fois sur la terre ferme, Yuan se dirigea vers la petite maison que son ami et lui s'étaient achetée plusieurs siècles auparavant, et où ils se réfugiaient lorsque le sale caractère de Mithos leur devenait insupportable. En y entrant, il monta sans hésiter dans la chambre qu'occupait son ancien compagnon de voyage. Et, bien sûr, il ne fut pas étonné de la trouver totalement vide de tout effet personnel. Son regard océan fit lentement le tour de la pièce, son cœur se serrant un peu plus à chaque seconde. Kratos était vraiment parti.

« Il aurait pu me dire au revoir, tout de même. »

L'homme aux longs cheveux bleus redescendit à l'étage inférieur de la petite maison et entra dans la cuisine. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut que Kratos avait même emporté la serviette violette qui lui servait d'essuie-main. Il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir. Sentant le découragement l'envahir, Yuan voulu se servir du café en guise de remontant. Il s'approcha de sa machine et la mit en marche sans même réfléchir, ayant l'habitude de laisser en permanence une tasse à côté d'elle, prête à être remplie. Mais, ne reconnaissant pas le bruit caractéristique des gouttes de café tombant sur la porcelaine, le lieutenant d'Yggdrasill jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de sa tasse. Il se mordit les lèvres en remarquant qu'un papier plié en quatre se faisait peu à peu recouvrir de liquide noir et bouillant. Le demi-Elfe le récupéra en se brûlant les doigts, pestant contre l'abruti fini qui avait eu l'idée tordue de le mettre là. Puis, la curiosité prenant le pas sur sa colère, il l'ouvrit afin de voir ce qui pouvait bien être écrit dedans. Mais le café avait fait baver l'encre avec lequel le message était écrit, et ce dernier devenait totalement illisible. Seuls quelques mots, en bas de ce qui semblait être une longue lettre, pouvait encore être déchiffrés.

« "_…te revoir…_" "_Porte-t… bien_" "_…on vieil am…_" "_Kratos A._ " …Et mince. »

Yuan ferma les yeux, mâchoires serrées. Kratos lui avait dit au revoir. Il lui avait écrit une lettre pour lui expliquer son geste, sûrement, pour s'excuser, peut-être. Et lui, par inattention, il avait détruit le dernier message de son compagnon de toujours. Soudain, d'un geste rageur, l'ange du Cruxis chiffonna la feuille de papier dégoulinante de café et la lança à travers la pièce avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise. Il posa ses deux mains sur la table et soupira. Le silence qui l'environnait lui sembla soudain pesant, presque intolérable. D'habitude, il n'y avait pas de silence, car il ne venait ici qu'avec Kratos. Les deux hommes ne se parlaient pas, évidemment. Ils ne se parlaient presque plus depuis _cette nuit-là_. Mais ils étaient deux. Yuan pouvait entendre le bruit des pages que Kratos tournait lorsqu'il lisait, le grincement de sa plume sur le papier lorsqu'il écrivait, les frissons de l'eau dans sa casserole lorsqu'il se préparait du thé. Tous ces petits bruits auxquels il n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention mais qui, il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant qu'ils lui étaient enlevés, faisaient pleinement partie de son quotidien.

Afin de rompre ce silence qu'il ne supportait pas, Yuan se mit à pianoter du bout des doigts sur la surface de la table. Son anneau de fiançailles accrocha un rayon de soleil et brilla d'un éclat vif, attirant son attention. Un sourire amer étira ses lèvres.

« Si tu savais, Martel… Si tu savais… »

Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un, en particulier sa défunte fiancée, pouvait l'entendre. Mais peut-être que cela lui ferait du bien d'enfin oser mettre des mots sur ce qu'il cachait au fond de lui depuis des siècles et des siècles. Yuan hésita un peu avant de poursuivre.

« Tu m'en voudrais à mort… Et tu aurais raison. Je me suis conduit comme un imbécile. »

Le Séraphin du Cruxis ferma les yeux et se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Mais il faut me comprendre, Martel. Au moins essayer. J'avais tout contre moi, tu sais. Mon sang, la loi, la morale… Je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça. Si je continuais, je… Je le condamnais. »

Yuan resta un moment silencieux. Puis il reprit, fixant son anneau de fiançailles.

« Et puis… Nous étions si différents. Nous n'étions ni du même pays, ni de la même race. Nos façons de penser elles-mêmes étaient différentes. Et avec cette histoire de cristal... Ce maudit caillou n'a fait que creuser le ravin qu'il y avait entre nous. Tu sais, ça fait bizarre. Tu arrive devant un ami que tu croyais connaître et tu découvre, comme ça, d'un coup, qu'il n'est plus vraiment lui, qu'il est devenu... quelqu'un d'autre. En une nuit. C'était ses ailes, surtout, qui m'avaient choqué. Je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre pourquoi il a accepté de participer à cette folie. Je croyais qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec les agissements de Mithos, alors pourquoi a-t-il accepté de lui servir de cobaye ? Je crois... que c'est surtout cela qui m'a déçu. Je croyais qu'il était capable de penser différemment de ton frère, qu'il pouvait encore se montrer critique par rapport à ses actions... Mais non. Même maintenant, c'est pour une _fille_ qu'il est parti. »

Yuan soupira et poursuivit, s'adressant à la bague qui scintillait à son annulaire comme si elle l'écoutait attentivement.

« Parfois, je me demande... Si j'avais compris… si j'avais accepté sa différence, il y a quatre mille ans, les choses auraient-elles été les mêmes ? Et… Je sais que tu avais des sentiments pour moi. Nous aurais-tu compris, toi ? »

L'anneau ne répondit rien. Le demi-sang le fit pour lui.

« Non. Tu étais douce et gentille, tu nous aurais acceptés, sans doute, mais tu n'aurais pas compris. Tu étais _normale_, toi… »

Un autre sourire triste se dessina sur son visage. Il avait toujours su qu'il était différent des autres garçons, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé à quel point avant cette première nuit.

« Je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû me comporter avec lui comme je l'ai fait. Mais c'était si nouveau, si étrange… Ça m'effrayait. Je savais que c'était à cause de lui. Et je pensais qu'en étant désagréable avec lui, ça me passerait. Ensuite, j'ai cru qu'en me liant à toi et le temps aidant, j'aurais pu l'oublier… Mais non. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, le premier soir où je suis allé vers lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai continué à aller le voir, tous les autres soirs, je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai poussé à m'embrasser, ni pourquoi je… Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que j'adorais le voir sourire… »

Le silence reprit ses droits durant une minute. Yuan inspira profondément, et continua sa confession que personne n'entendrait jamais –hormis ce maudit anneau.

« Mais j'avais peur. J'avais peur pour lui, pour moi. Ça valait la mort, ce genre de relation. J'avais peur de lui faire perdre la vie, peur de perdre le contrôle… Peur de son sang, du mien… C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Oh, je sais, je n'aurais jamais dû. Mais… Tu étais mon amie, ma meilleure amie. Ma seule amie, même. Tu peux revenir à tout moment, si Mithos trouve le bon réceptacle. Et si seulement… Si seulement je n'avais pas eu si peur de ton regard, Martel… Peut-être que j'aurais pu l'aimer. »

Yuan quitta son anneau du regard. Ses yeux couleur de mer se posèrent sur la boulette de papier froissé, à l'autre bout de la pièce, ce papier qu'il ne lira jamais et qui gisait sur le sol, dernier vertige du passage de Kratos dans sa vie.

« Pardonne-moi… »

OoOoOoOoO

O.O Eh ben… C'est quoi cette chose ?

Yuan : C'est justement la question que j'allais te poser.

Nat : Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! J'ai juste essayé de remonter un peu l'estime que mes potentiels lecteurs ont pour toi !

Yuan : C'est pas en me faisant passer pour un cornichon incapable d'assumer ses sentiments que tu vas y arriver !

Kratos : De plus, pour être tout à fait crédible, tu aurais dû rajouter qu'il m'aurait aussi quitté par orgueil. Yuan a sa fierté, tout de même. Il n'a rien de commun avec les Humains, et surtout pas ce genre de relation.

Yuan : …Dites, vous vous êtes alliés pour réduire à néant ma cote de popularité, n'est-ce pas ? Avouez !

Bref… Je ne suis pas particulièrement fière de ce chapitre (mon bébé, c'est le chapitre 4 ! ^.^), mais je suis contente que cette histoire soit enfin finie. Oh, quoique. Peut-être que je rajouterais la lettre de Kratos, si je l'écris un jour… Enfin. Ça dépendra de vos attentes !

J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu malgré tout. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de la lire ! Et merci tout particulièrement à Marina, pour ses reviews et ses remarques. : )

Au plaisir de vous retrouver sur une autre histoire ! =D


	8. Dernière lettre

Auteur : Nat, comme toujours.

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien, à part l'idée. Et encore, je doute qu'elle soit bien brillante…

Spoiler : L'histoire se passe au cours de la guerre de Kharlan, donc forcément oui, il y a du spoiler.

Warning : J'aime les trucs maniaco-dépressifs ! =D Pas vous ? Sinon, shônen-ai et léger yaoi, homophobes s'abstenir. Présence possible d'OOC, donc contre-indication pour les maniaques des personnalités respectées. Ah, et désolée d'avance pour tous les fans de Yuan !

Résumé : La lune est noire. Elle croît, elle devient pleine, elle décroît. Puis elle redevient noire. Comme un espoir qui naît, grandit, s'épanouit, et finit par mourir. Ainsi va la vie… Elle dure le temps d'une lune.

OoOoOoOoO

**Séquelle**

**Dernière lettre**

OoOoOoOoO

Plusieurs jours avant de quitter le Cruxis, Kratos écrivit une lettre à son dernier ami, le seul auquel il ressentait le besoin de dire adieu avant de s'en aller.

Martel est témoin du nombre d'heures qu'il passa, penché sur bureau, de nuit comme de jour, à chercher les bons mots pour exprimer ses idées et sentiments, à froisser d'un geste las ou rageur un brouillon qui ne le satisfaisait pas.

Il ne se relut qu'une fois, lorsque la lettre définitive fut écrite. Puis il la plia en quatre et descendit silencieusement au rez-de-chaussée, traversant la maison déserte qui l'avait abrité pendant tant d'années comme on traverserait un sanctuaire.

OoOoO

_ Yuan,_

_Avant toute chose, excuse-moi de profaner ainsi ta tasse préférée. J'ai choisi de déposer ici ce message parce que je sais que te servir du café est la première chose que tu fais en rentrant de Derris-Kharlan._

_Au moment où tu liras ces lignes, je serais parti et sans doute déjà loin. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir annoncé mon départ de vive voix, mais je n'avais aucune envie de répondre aux questions que tu n'aurais pas manqué de me poser, et ne me sentais pas le courage d'affronter ton regard._

_Je vais essayer de justifier ici un acte qui te paraîtra sans doute insensé, mais sur lequel j'ai pris le temps de réfléchir longuement et qui me semble la meilleure solution à la situation présente. J'ignore si j'y parviendrais : j'ai beaucoup d'autres choses plus importantes à te dire, que je n'ai jamais osé évoquer avec toi et qui me paraissent plus simples à expliquer par écrit qu'en présence réelle. Le temps m'étant compté, je préfère m'attarder sur elles plutôt que sur des justifications qui ne serviraient qu'à me donner bonne conscience, puisque je sais que je ne te manquerais pas._

_J'ai décidé de quitter Derris-Kharlan. Depuis de longs siècles déjà, l'attitude de Mithos à l'égard des Humains, des Elfes et même des demi-Elfes de la terre me semble profondément injuste. Il dénigre et méprise les deux premiers, et ne considère les seconds que comme le moyen d'obtenir ce qu'il désire, à savoir le retour de Martel. Son affection pour sa sœur a tourné à l'obsession, sans doute même à la folie. Avant de songer à me contredire, regarde ce qu'il a fait, ce que __nous__ avons fait sous ses ordres, et dis-moi : n'est-ce pas pure folie que d'avoir créé ce monde inégalitaire et qui ne pourra jamais être autre chose que cela, dominé par une lutte des races et par le sacrifice structurel d'un innocent ? Depuis quatre mille ans, des centaines de milliers de gens souffrent de la discrimination, de la famine, de la pauvreté… Et tout ça par __notre__ faute. Tout ça parce que nous avons été incapables d'accepter le décès prématuré de notre amie, et que nous avons laissé Mithos outrepasser toutes les limites de la morale et de la dignité dans l'unique but de retrouver sa sœur déjà morte. Il est prêt à tout, Yuan. Il est prêt à nous sacrifier __nous__, à sacrifier __notre monde__ si cela pouvait servir le retour de Martel parmi nous. Et je crois qu'il est allé bien trop loin. Nous aurions dû l'arrêter il y a des années. Et c'est ce que je me suis enfin décidé à faire._

_J'ai appris que Kvar avait réussi à créer une exsphère parfaite qui équivaudrait, en termes de qualité, à nos cristaux du Cruxis. J'ai pensé que grâce à cela et à l'anneau spécial dont nous avait parlé Origin, je pourrais m'emparer de l'épée originelle et réunifier le monde. Je sais que pour que le monde soit vraiment sauvé, il faudrait faire germer la graine suprême qui contient l'âme de ta fiancée et provoquer ainsi sa mort définitive. Pardonne-moi, mais c'est ce que je me suis résolu à faire. Martel est morte depuis longtemps, et je doute que Mithos parvienne à lui trouver un jour un réceptacle convenable, même avec le système des Elus. De plus, je suis intimement persuadé qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu que notre monde connaisse les bouleversements qu'il a connus et qu'elle serait heureuse de le voir revenir à sa forme originelle. En tant que son ami, je voudrais que son âme puisse enfin trouver le repos qu'elle mérite. J'ai donc l'intention de récupérer cette exsphère spéciale, de forger cet anneau et de détruire cette absurde structure de mondes parallèles et dépendants._

_J'ignore si tu comprendras mon mode de pensée, et je n'ai pas le temps de m'avancer plus avant sur ce point. Il y a d'autres choses que je voudrais te dire, et elles sont à mes yeux bien plus importantes._

_Mais avant cela, je voudrais te remercier. Tu as supporté ma présence à tes côtés pendant plus de trois millénaires, malgré toute la haine que tu dois me vouer et tout le dégoût que je dois t'inspirer. Rien n'était plus précieux pour moi que ce semblant de vie que nous partagions. Je savourais chaque seconde que nous passions ensemble, même si nous ne nous parlions presque jamais. Je préférais ton silence aux phrases blessantes que tu pouvais parfois dire sans le vouloir. Peut-être le voulais-tu, d'ailleurs. Mais s'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi encore croire que non._

_Mithos Yggdrasill est un homme aussi puissant que fou, et j'ignore si je reviendrais vivant de ce périple. Aussi voudrais-je dire ici tout ce que je n'ai pas osé te dire en face. _

_Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer. Tout est si confus… Je voudrais tout te dire en même temps, et pourtant les mots refusent de quitter ma plume pour se fixer sur cette feuille… Tant de sentiments contradictoires agitent mon esprit depuis si longtemps que j'ai du mal à y voir clair. Je sais, cela ne me ressemble pas, cela ne correspond pas à l'image que j'ai donnée de moi depuis ces presque quatre milles ans que nous avons traversés. Mais sache que derrière une image factice se cache souvent un cœur qui pleure. Le mien ne pleure plus depuis longtemps : tu lui as volé ses dernières larmes._

_Je mentirais en disant que je ne t'en veux plus, tout comme je mentirais en disant que je ne t'aime plus. Sans doute me haïras-tu un peu plus en lisant ces mots. Sans doute te dégoûterais-je un peu plus. Mais je voulais te le dire. Je voulais que tu le sache, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, de toute façon. Et comme je pars, je n'aurais pas à supporter ton regard. Pardonne-moi si je t'offense, là n'est pas mon intention. Je voudrais juste que tu te rappelles et que tu essayes de me comprendre._

_Te souviens-tu de nos regards, nos sourires, nos instants de bonheur que nous volions au temps ? Te souviens-tu de notre nuit, celle que nous avons passée enlacés dans cette clairière, celle où tu m'as fait croire que je pouvais moi aussi être aimé ? Je ne les ai jamais oubliés. Tous ces souvenirs me hantent et me poursuivent. Souvent la nuit, ils enflamment mon esprit, le troublent et le trompent. Je confonds la caresse de mon drap avec celle de ta main, le frôlement d'un courant d'air avec celui de ton souffle, le chant du vent avec celui de ta voix. Et lorsque la réalité me reprend, le seul Yuan près de moi est celui du passé, tel une pensée pâle et tremblante sous la lumière fantomatique de la lune, et qui s'efface dès les premiers rayons du soleil. Je t'ai tout donné, Yuan. Tu as tout détruit._

_Je n'ai pas non plus oublié cette nuit où tu l'as choisie, elle. Sans doute avais-tu raison. Elle pouvait te donner bien plus que moi. Sans doute était-ce mieux pour nous deux. Je ne sais pas. Tu avais tes raisons, que j'ai toujours ignorées. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que lorsque tu es venu me voir, et lorsque tu es parti, j'ai cru que le soleil ne se lèverait pas pour moi. La lune était noire, cette nuit-là, je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens. Tu étais mon rayon de lune. Et tu t'es éteint comme elle, me laissant dans l'ombre. J'ignore si je pourrais un jour trouver quelqu'un pour te remplacer… Je l'espère et le crains à la fois. J'ai peur de t'oublier, peur de souffrir encore plus. Parfois, j'ai l'impression de devenir fou._

_Je sais que tu ne m'as jamais pardonné d'avoir accepté le cristal de Mithos, il y a si longtemps. Je n'ai jamais voulu te dire pourquoi j'avais commis pareille folie. Aujourd'hui, je peux le faire puisque je ne te reverrais probablement pas. Je l'ai fait pour toi, Yuan. Tu avais dit que c'était ma race qui te répugnait, que si mon sang n'avait pas été celui d'un Humain, tu aurais pu m'aimer. Nous aurions pu être heureux, toi et moi, si seulement je n'avais pas été Humain. J'ai fait l'erreur de croire qu'en acceptant cette pierre, j'effacerais toutes ces différences qui nous séparent et que, une fois que nous serions semblables, je te retrouverais. Mais ce maudit caillou a fait de moi un monstre. Un monstre à visage d'homme et aux ailes de mana, un monstre que tu ne pourrais jamais aimer. C'est ce que j'ai vu dans ton regard lorsque je me suis réveillé. Je veux que tu ne saches jamais combien cela fait mal._

_Comme je te l'ai dit plus haut, ces moments que nous avons passés ensemble dans cette maison où tu trouve actuellement sont parmi les plus précieux souvenirs que j'emporte avec moi. C'est triste d'en arriver à dire cela, mais l'agaçant goutte-goutte de ta cafetière me manquera. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas parti plus tôt. Je ne voulais pas me séparer de toi, ni de tout ce qui me rappelle ta présence dans ma vie. Je t'aime, Yuan. Mais j'aime aussi ce monde. Tu m'as quitté pour Martel il y a quatre mille ans, je te quitte pour le monde aujourd'hui. Je me battrais pour lui. Il est tout ce qu'il me reste._

_Avant de te laisser enfin tranquille, je voudrais te dire une dernière chose. Souvent, l'envie me prend de tout laisser tomber. Je ne sers à rien, Mithos a disparu pour laisser place à Yggdrasill, ton indifférence me fait mal… Mais je ne trouve jamais le courage d'en finir. J'ai toujours été lâche. Je n'ai jamais été capable de regarder la mort en face. Je ne pourrais jamais la rencontrer, à moins que quelqu'un d'autre ne me la donne. Si ça pouvait être toi, si tes bras pouvaient être mon linceul, si ton visage pouvait être la dernière image que je garderais de cette vie, alors je mourrais heureux. Mais cela n'arrivera jamais._

_Je souhaite que tu trouves un jour le bonheur que tu mérites. J'espère pouvoir te revoir un jour, pouvoir te retrouver… Même si j'ai appris depuis longtemps à ne plus y croire. Surtout fais attention à toi, porte-toi bien, et n'abuse pas de la machine à café : il n'est pas bon d'avoir constamment les nerfs à fleurs de peau._

_Ne me tiens pas rigueur de cette lettre, elle n'est que le chant du cygne d'un amour impossible qui, je l'espère, cessera un jour de me hanter. Adieu, et bonne chance à toi._

_Ton vieil ami,_

_ Kratos A._

OoOoO

Kratos déposa cette lettre dans la cuisine, au matin de son départ, espérant secrètement que ses mots couchés sur le papier sauraient toucher le cœur de son ancien amant.

Il ignorait que Yuan ne les lirait jamais.

OoOoOoOoO

Hum. Ces deux là ont un sérieux problème de communication… Outre l'intervention de la tasse de café, naturellement. J'ai essayé de mettre en valeur la notion de dialogue impossible entre Kratos et Yuan, puisqu'ils parlent tous les deux des mêmes choses mais ne parviennent jamais à se comprendre… J'ignore si j'ai réussi. Et je crains d'avoir réussi un autre tour de force : décrire le Kratos le plus OOC de toute l'histoire de la fanfiction…

Yuan : Au moins tu es honnête avec toi-même, c'est déjà un bon point.

Nat : … è.é

Kratos : Douce Martel ! Heureusement que Yuan n'a jamais pu lire ces lignes. Je croyais que tu détestais le niais et les fleurs bleues ?

Nat : Je déteste le niais et les fleurs bleues. Mais quand ça peut être triste, ça passe.

Yuan : Ce que je trouve triste, c'est que tu ais bossé pendant une partie de ta nuit sur ce navet…

Nat : Oui bon, ça va.

Cette lettre à la noix m'a donc cassé les pieds pendant la moitié de la nuit, et je suis contente qu'elle soit finie ! Je peux maintenant considérer cette fic comme étant terminée. Merci à toutes celles qui l'ont lue jusqu'au bout !

OoOoOoOoO

A propos, j'ai une réclamation à faire.

Voilà, je sais que ce n'est pas dans mon habitude de demander des reviews à la fin de chaque texte, mais j'aimerais me taper mon gueule juste pour celui-ci (et sur d'autres si nécessaire).

J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à travailler sur cette histoire, et surtout sur cette lettre. Mon travail a dû être payant, puisque le site a enregistré quatre-vingt-trois visiteurs sur cette histoire à être venus deux cent trois fois, pour ce mois de novembre 2010. C'est pas trop mal, me direz-vous, même si j'ai vu bien mieux. Seulement voilà, sur ces quatre-vingt-trois visiteurs, seuls deux ont daigné laisser des reviews (merci à Marina et Akina).

2. Sur 83. Autant vous dire que je l'ai un peu en travers de la gorge.

De moins en moins de personnes prennent la peine de laisser un commentaire sur le texte qu'elles viennent de lire. J'ai d'ailleurs déjà vu plusieurs auteurs dans d'autres sections s'en plaindre sur leur profil.

Je sais que tous n'attachent pas une importance excessive aux reviews reçues (ou non), mais personnellement, j'ai tendance à considérer qu'un commentaire est un peu comme le "salaire" d'un auteur pour le texte qu'il a pris du temps à écrire. Eh oui, on ne pond pas un texte comme ça, en claquant des doigts. C'est d'ailleurs bien dommage. Il faut y passer du temps. Et c'est toujours extrêmement frustrant de constater qu'une histoire reste sans réponse. Une histoire, c'est comme un écho : s'il n'y a pas de bruit pour l'alimenter, il meurt. Et l'envie d'écrire aussi, d'ailleurs.

D'une manière plus générale, quand je vois le nombre extrêmement restreint de personnes laissant des commentaires (et ce sont souvent toujours les mêmes), je me sens parfois découragée. J'hésite à continuer d'écrire, me demandant : "est-ce que le problème ne viendrait pas de moi ? Est-ce que ce que j'écris est pourri au point qu'on n'ait même pas envie de donner un avis ? Est-ce que ça sera pareil pour mon prochain texte ? Et est-ce que ça vaut vraiment la peine de le faire, après tout ? Personne ne lira ça, de toute façon." Heureusement, il y a toujours eu quelques personnes pour me re-booster. Sans elles, j'aurais probablement tout laissé en plan depuis longtemps.

Donner un texte à lire est du bénévolat. Y donner une réponse est un acte gratuit, qui ne coûte rien mais qui fait énormément plaisir et qui redonne confiance en soi aux auteurs.

J'ignore si vous donnerez suite à cette réclamation. J'espère simplement que vous comprendrez ce que j'essaye de dire, même si je le fais de manière assez peu diplomatique, avouons-le. Veuillez m'en excuser.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée ! =D

Natanael.


End file.
